


A Room With a View (With Deepest Apologies to E.M. Forster)

by lotusk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorms, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Literary References & Allusions, Literature, Literature Kink, M/M, Reading Aloud, Roommates, Smut, Voice Kink, characters reading to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/pseuds/lotusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words are the most seductive things and Sehun and Chanyeol like them just a little too much. </p><p>Warnings: How do I warn for literature kink and badly written smut? Chanyeol and Sehun get off on words? IDEK</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Room With a View (With Deepest Apologies to E.M. Forster)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, bluedreaming for this devilishly irresistible [prompt](https://twitter.com/satanstongue/status/430894594386300928)

  
**_words are such seductive things_ **

They walked, fingers entangled, through the archway. _Almost home_ , Chanyeol thought as they walked past curling tendrils of ivy which crept over and blanketed the ancient building. The campus was so picturesque it could almost make you forget the torment of term papers, frantic all-nighters and torturous exams—almost, but not quite. Fortunately, today was a day unhindered by deadlines and the crisp copy of E.M. Forster’s _A Room With A View_ was a pleasant weight in Chanyeol’s jacket pocket—a weight that promised an afternoon of languid pleasure. 

_Words are such seductive things_ , Chanyeol thought as he turned to look at the tall, leggy young man walking beside him, matching him stride for stride. Words were especially alluring when they fell from Sehun's pink mouth, and Chanyeol's body thrummed with anticipation...because it was Sehun's turn today. Slowly and deliberately, his fingertips stroked the smooth surface of the paperback Penguin edition as he stared at Sehun's plump bottom lip and the snowy curve of his neck. _Soon._

_✦ ✦ ✦_

Sehun leaned over the desk and dragged the dark chintz curtains aside so liquid beams of sunlight could trickle in through the bamboo-patterned day sheers. He opened the window just a crack so the sweet scent of spring could come in—but just a crack because they didn’t want anyone overhearing. _Words are such seductive things_ , Sehun thought as he straightened, watching as bamboo shaped shadows danced across the surface of his pine wood desk. The study chair was inches behind him, and he tensed as he heard Chanyeol sink into it, fabric rustling discreetly. A hand and guitar fingers rested on his hip while a strong arm reached around his waist. Sehun closed his eyes as he heard the soft thud of paper hitting wood, and exhaled brokenly as Chanyeol pulled him onto his lap.

“Your turn.” The rich velvet syllables stroked the edges of his senses just before a silky wet tongue wrapped itself around his left earlobe.

“Unfair. You can’t rile me up before we start reading. That’s against the rules,” Sehun complained as delicious frissons traveled from his ear down to his neck. 

“Rules don’t mean anything unless they’re being broken,” Chanyeol’s hot mouth moved over his neck, igniting nerve ends and Sehun gasped at the slight sting of a mark blooming where his neck met his shoulder.

“Okay, giving me a hickey is a clear and blatant infraction. I should disqualify you from today’s proceedings.”

“Just read, Oh Sehun.” Chanyeol’s low, deep chuckle was a sound that Sehun liked far too much and when the mood was right, it was a sound that made him feel things best felt in the privacy of their shared room. Piqued by the fact that he was so easily undone by the timbre of his boyfriend’s laugh, Sehun shifted so he could grind down on Chanyeol’s crotch. He didn’t even try to hide the satisfaction in his smile when Chanyeol failed to hide his moan, and his smile deepened as he felt the less than subtle hardening beneath him. 

“That _definitely_ felt like a blatant infraction,” Chanyeol protested, his hand sneaking beneath Sehun’s shirt, palm stroking the planes of flat stomach and circling dangerously close to his nipples. This time it was Sehun who couldn’t stifle his moan. _Fuck you, Park Chanyeol_ , he muttered under his breath as he removed Chanyeol's wandering hands. 

“Where did we stop reading last time?”

_✦ ✦ ✦_

It wasn’t the best idea he’d ever had—making Sehun sit on his lap—but it felt too good to even consider asking him to get off. The view from their bedroom window was a pretty one with lush green lawn, verdant trees and quaint sandstone buildings—the landscape dotted by the occasional student or staff member. It was a lovely view but his eyes were focused entirely on the attractive young man sitting on his lap.

Fingers of evening breeze wafted through the narrow slit, lifting a few strands of Sehun’s auburn pink hair as he bent over the book, brows knit with concentration. Chanyeol rubbed Sehun’s thighs in an impatient gesture, _Why are you taking so long to start?_ Finally, Sehun cleared his throat and began to read, the words crisp and clear...and somehow incredibly sensual.

"It was pleasant to wake up in Florence, to open the eyes upon a bright bare room, with a floor of red tiles which look clean though they are not; with a painted ceiling whereon pink griffins and blue amorini sport in a forest of yellow violins and bassoons. It was pleasant, too, to fling wide the windows, pinching the fingers in unfamiliar fastenings, to lean out into sunshine with beautiful hills and trees and marble churches opposite, and close below, the Arno, gurgling against the embankment of the road."

The elegant words battered Chanyeol and his skin began to tingle faintly. He closed his eyes and soaked it up—the visual impressions starting to pile up as Sehun’s deep, sleep-husky voice enunciated word after beautiful word.

"She stood in the Square of the Annunziata and saw in the living terra–cotta those divine babies whom no cheap reproduction can ever stale. There they stood, with their shining limbs bursting from the garments of charity, and their strong white arms extended against circlets of heaven. Lucy thought she had never seen anything more beautiful,"

Chanyeol pushed his chest closer to Sehun so his now erect nipples grazed his bony back. _More_ , Chanyeol whispered as his tongue flicked over Sehun’s pale nape, his dick already half-hard from the potent combination of literary prose and Sehun’s sinful voice. 

“Stop distracting me,” Sehun hissed, voice a little shaky. Chanyeol smirked as he palmed the obvious bulge in Sehun’s pants, laughing as Sehun swatted his hands away—not that it deterred his fingers from skimming the waistband of Sehun's jeans, fingertips slipping beneath. 

"Chanyeol,"

"Keep reading," Chanyeol said as he tugged Sehun's shirt collar down to expose an impossibly broad shoulder. One hand sliding behind cotton to find one hard nub, Chanyeol nipped at Sehun's shoulder. The temptation to pull his shirt clean off was overwhelming but Chanyeol didn't want to move anywhere—they'd never fucked in front of a window in the daytime and something told him it was a lack that needed immediate addressing; so the shirt would have to stay on.

Anyway, moving wasn't really an option anymore. His cock was so hard by now he wasn't sure he could stand up and walk anywhere without hurting himself. _All your fault, brat_ , he thought as his fingers worked loose the buttons on Sehun's fly. Sehun didn't like zippers and Chanyeol always forgot to ask why. 

As Sehun continued to read—with some difficulty given the constant assault of sensations Chanyeol was bombarding him with—he undid the final button and stuck his hand in desperately. Expecting to find one last barrier of fabric in his way, Chanyeol was shocked to find nothing but taut, silky skin.

"You're not—"

"I was late for my Modernism lecture. Who had time to put on underpants?" Sehun's voice was nonchalant but his fully erect dick told Chanyeol he was anything but indifferent to his touch. 

"We were walking all over the campus just now and you failed to mention you weren't wearing underpants?!"

"I didn't want to give you a hard-on in public," Sehun shrugged and resumed reading while Chanyeol's cock got harder—if that was even physically possible. He'd have to get rid of his pants soon or he would surely die, he thought dramatically. 

_Damn this boy_ , Chanyeol writhed a little as his boyfriend shifted around slowly and purposefully on his lap—applying sweet, tormenting friction on his already straining cock. Sehun might be two years younger but he was constantly pulling the rug out from under Chanyeol's feet. It should make him mad but all it did was excite him. Mostly, anyway. 

"Stop moving and read," Chanyeol bit out as he tugged at the resistant fabric. Once he had the jeans down to Sehun's knees, he took Sehun in one hand while the other stroked his hip, his thigh. Sehun was having trouble reading smoothly now and his voice was sometimes breathy, sometimes sheer breathless as Chanyeol fisted and stroked him, “Keep reading, Sehun...the words, I love the way you make words sound."

"Can't—" Sehun moaned as Chanyeol cupped his ass with a large, firm hand. Then Sehun's hands were reaching beneath, searching for Chanyeol's button and zipper. Surprisingly efficient, he managed to undo the button and work the zipper down.

“We need to draw the curtains shut now.”

“No.”

“But people might see!”

“Let them. I like the view,” Chanyeol chuckled as he pulled his own jeans and boxers off in his hurry to be skin to skin with his lover. He looked down and his stomach clenched at the sight of his cock curving proudly from between Sehun’s pale, slim thighs. 

“We need to move,” Sehun muttered as he pressed his thighs together, clamping Chanyeol in the most erotic way.

“No,” Chanyeol groaned as he thrust up.

“NOW,” Sehun growled as he upped the ante by gripping Chanyeol’s cock, working his fist up and down quick and hard. “If you want to fuck by the window, we’re drawing the curtains. If you want your view, we’re moving because I like this room and I don’t want to get thrown out if someone reports us for indecency.” 

Chanyeol had a fetish for literature and the pretty words literary writers used, so Sehun’s ultimatum should have been anything but stimulating. The words should have sounded dry and unappealing but when they were the soundtrack for an intense handjob, Chanyeol couldn’t help but be turned on. _Something about Sehun’s voice gets me hard_. 

“Fine. But I want more E.M. Forster,” Chanyeol threw the words over his shoulder in frustration as Sehun stood up, shed his pants completely and walked over to his neatly made bed. Chanyeol stared in open appreciation at the delectable, rounded bottom and long, long legs, the hard length of his arousal. Sehun’s sheets were always in place while Chanyeol’s was usually a tempest of tangled bedding—it drove Sehun mad that his boyfriend left a trail of mess behind him; it was a good thing Chanyeol knew how to make it up to him.

Comforter thrown off, Sehun laid himself gingerly down on the mattress, the pages of _A Room With A View_ spread open before him. Not in the mood to waste any more time, Chanyeol settled himself on the inches of skin laid bare before him—for Sehun had stripped his shirt off at some point. His hands roamed over the milky landscape, kissing little pockets of freckles scattered across Sehun's shoulder blades and arms. Summer was almost here and they'd been spending more time in the sun and it showed. 

"He threw up his head in disd—" Sehun gasped as Chanyeol inserted a lubed finger, stretching and exploring, "disdain. Apparently she had given the wrong ans—oh..." Sehun's voice fractured as the tip of Chanyeol's cock pushed insistently against his entrance. 

"She watched the singular creature pace up and down the chapel. For a young m—" And E. M. Forster's words melted into a husky moan as Chanyeol pushed all the way through, felt Sehun gradually surround him, hot and tight. Sehun was still pushed up on his elbows trying to read but the struggle to not surrender to sensation was etched into every muscle of his body—everything tensed but craving release. Chanyeol had never been more turned on as he withdrew and thrust in—faster this time, and again. And again.

"For a young man his face was rugged," Sehun tried again as Chanyeol's lips scorched his nape and fingers teased his nipples. He couldn't quite hold back the moans though as Chanyeol's hips rocked into his, thighs smacking into Sehun's ass with an increasingly fevered pace. 

"What happened next? With the young man?" Chanyeol nibbled on Sehun's earlobe as his hand wrapped around Sehun's turgid cock and began to pleasure him in rhythm to his hard thrusts.

"I—" Sehun sounded dazed as he found his place on the page, making slightly distressed noises as Chanyeol's hand and cock moved faster and faster, "For a young man his face was rugged and—until the shadows fell upon it—hard. Enshadowed, it sprang into tenderness." 

"Tenderness," Chanyeol mouthed as he plunged into Sehun one last torrid time and groaned in bliss as he spilled himself, while Sehun came onto his clean cotton sheets with a breathy _oh fuck_. 

"I think this is my favorite chapter, Oh Sehun," Chanyeol declared as he rolled off the warm body beneath him and lay on his back—the aftershocks of pleasure still coursing through his body.

"You say that about every fucking chapter, Park Chanyeol," Sehun snorted just before he pushed the book to the floor and shut his eyes.


End file.
